


Break a Leg

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Tallyenfellow oneshots [3]
Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: M/M, Puck's a rainbow, Silly, broken leg, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Ash is chasing Puck for some, unidentified reason. Puck ends up breaking his leg while being stupid so Ash has to take care of him. Ash pretends to hate it but we all know better.
Relationships: Ash/Puck, Ash/Robbie, Ash/Robin, Tallyenfellow
Series: Tallyenfellow oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Break a Leg

**Author's Note:**

> Ohloh my dudes. Welcome to another addition to my Tallyenfellow oneshots. Enjoy.

"Goodfellow! When I get my hands on you you are going to wish you had never been born!" Ash called as we raced through the Wyldwood.

I leaped over rocks and logs, grinning madly. I could hear the ice prince gaining on me so I leapt into the air, morphing into a raven. Within seconds I heared arrows whiz past me. I rolled and swerved to avoid them, climbing higher into the air.

I swiveled my head around to watch Ash grow smaller and smaller. I croaked out a laugh. And flew into a tree. My laugh turned into a caw of pain as I went spiraling down, dazed, changing into a human along the way. I landed with a thud and my leg gave a sickening crack, pain shooting through the limb.

I yelped as Ash rode up to me, "Don't you dare laugh Ice Boy." I gasped out.

Ash smirled, "Wasn't planning on it. You are so achingly pathetic I can't even laugh."

I gritted my teeth and tried to change again as Ash swung down from his horse, but could only manage a puff of black feathers. Ash crouched down to inspect my leg as I looked around. I had landed in a small clearing, about six feet in diameter. There were a few logs scattered around but little else.

I hissed in pain then the Prince's cold fingers prodded my leg, "Ow! Mother of Hera!"

Ahs ignored me and continued to poke and prod. I gritted my teeth and screamed through them, digging my nails into the dirt as the boy touched the break point.

"Stop! It's broken! I think that's pretty obvious!" I gasped angrily. I was shaking and could feel sweat dripping down my face.

The ravenette gave me an exhasperated look and a sigh, "Calm down Goodfellow. I'm trying to figure out how bad the break is."

I glared at him, "If the pain is any indicator it's pretty. Freakin. Bad!"

Ash pinched the bridge of his nose and released a frustrated breath, "I'm trying to _help_! So shut up and let me work!"

Without enough strength to retain my glower, I sighed and closed my eyes. Deep measured breaths were the only things preventing me from throwing up. I heard Ash move around then he came back beside my head. I reluctantly opened my eyes to find him holding a clean peice of cloth out to me.

"Put this in your mouth. I need to set your leg and I don't want the entire Wyldeood knowing we are here."

I complied and Ash went to hold my leg on either side of the break, "3, 2, 1."

He pulls my leg smoothly and I let out a wail of agony into the cloth. Black crept into my vision and I fell into blessed unconciousness.

When I came too I was lying in on a bed in a small cottage. Ash was asleep in a chair beside me. I dull ache filled my leg. I groaned and the other male's eyes opened slowly. He blinked and looked around before catching my eyes. Ash yawned and stretched gracefully.

"Goodfellow. How are you feeling."

I smirked, "As good as can be expected after falling fifty feet and breaking a leg."

"Just give me a straight answer." He sighed and I wink at him

"No can do Ice Boy! I can never give a straight answer cause I'm a rainbow!" I laughed.

Ash facepalmed, "Fine. Excuse me for caring. It will never happen again"

"Aww! Ice Boy! You care about me?"

Ash's eyes widened and a blush tinted his pale cheeks, "No! That's not what I - I didn't - agh! You are so infuriating!"

I leaned closer to the prince, my voice a purr, "Never thought you, of all people, would care about me Ash."

He blushed harder. Our faces were a hairsbreath apart and I could see every detail of his icy blue eyes, My smirk grew and I pressed my lips to his. Ash's lips were cool and soft as they began to move against mine. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, reveling in his embrace.

His hands settled on my hips and I could feel his rapid heart beat. I prodded his lipd with my tounge and and he opened his mouth. I gasped when he quickly pushed back my tounge but gave in. Joy filled me and I smiled.

When we pulled away I laid back on the bed with a happy sigh. Ash raised an eyebrow when I made grabby motions at him. "What are you doing Goodfellow?"

"Cuddle meeee! I'm an invalid who needs special attention."

"Hmm."

Without a word Ash stood and walked away to the little stove in the room. Hurt flashed through me. "Come on Ice Boy! Did what we just do mean nothing to you?"

I tried to keep my tone light-hearted and playful but failed miserably. Ash paused, perhaps hearing the hurt in my voice. With a sigh, he turned and came back. I smiled happily when he took off his shoes and sat beside me on the bed. I shifted and laid my head in his lap and he gently played with my hair.

"The courts are going to be mad." I commented softly after a minute.

"Mhmm."

I peaked up at Ash, who was staring at the wall, "Do you care?"

"Not particularly, no. They often are mad. This isn't much of a change."

"Good. I don't care either. I'm already neck-deep in trouble with Oberon for various reasons. This won't change much. I've been meaning to go chill in the human world for a while now. This is a perfect oppourtunity."

Ash hummed softly in a greement.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it folks! A Tallyenfellow! Hope you enjoyed my lovely people and I will(hopefully) see you next time! A bientot!


End file.
